Load bearing structures for cooperating with lateral or athwartship beams may be encountered, by way of example and not by way of limitation, in aircraft for supporting passenger seating or cargo. Changes in various aspects of aircraft design may require redesign of load bearing structures to accommodate changes in such parameters as, by way of example and not by way of limitation, overhead clearance above the load bearing structure, load capacity, varied pitch or spacing between lateral beams, seat or cargo fixtures or other parameters.
There is a need for a system and method for supporting a load across a plurality of non-intersecting beams, such as lateral or athwartship beams, that can support increased loads with acceptable overhead clearance in cooperation with lateral beams having increased pitch.